You're My Robin Tonight
by Derline
Summary: Blaine throws a New Year's Eve party - except a superhero costume is required. Thor and Batwoman bicker, Superman is lonely, and Robin and Spiderman clear things up.


**Author's Note:** I was bored. I don't even know what this is. Btw this is set during Kurt's winter break his senior year. He and Blaine have broken up several weeks prior. Sebastian and Kurt have come to a truce (and more than that~).  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah**

* * *

"You're kidding me, Blaine."

"C'mon, Kurt, it's a great idea!"

"I don't know what hit you on the head, but a required costume for your New Year's Eve party is kind of ridiculous. Especially since it's _super heroes_."

Blaine huffed.

"It adds a little spice to the party! Please tell me you'll come and dress up? I want my best friend there."

Kurt sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Blaine's face instantly lit up as he started blabbing about how excited he was for New Year's.

Kurt just rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.

* * *

**From Sebastian:** Just got an invite to Anderson's party. Costumes? Is he 5?

**From Kurt:** That's what I said. What are you going as?

**From Sebastian:** You'll find out New Year's Eve.

**From Kurt:** Ugh.

**From Sebastian:** ;)

**From Sebastian:** Meet at Lima Bean in 15?

**From Kurt:** Sure.

Kurt tucked his phone in his jeans and grabbed his peacoat, heading out the door.

The winter was some kind of cruel joke to Kurt. He could have been mistaken for a snowman himself given how pale he was. The coldness did tinge Kurt's cheeks and nose a light pink though.

Kurt hurried to his car but was careful not to slip on the ice like Finn had done earlier. He started his Navigator and flipped on the heat, his mittened hands now resting on the steering wheel as he began backing out of his driveway.

* * *

Once Kurt got to the Lima Bean, he made his way inside to the table that was deemed his and Sebastian's, though no one ever said that.

_Are we allowed to have a table? Or is that only for couples?_ Kurt wondered as he walked over to where Sebastian was.

Sebastian's face was cheery when he spotted Kurt walking towards him. He lifted a cup, and Kurt was thankful.

Kurt shrugged off his coat and pulled off his mittens. Then he grabbed the cup of coffee from Sebastian and gulped down a steaming mouthful.

"Blaine's party is in two weeks. I don't know if that's enough time for me to put together a costume," Kurt said once he set down his drink.

Sebastian laughed.

"Of course you'd say that, Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Oh? And just who are you going as? The Hulk? Are you gonna jump into green paint and put on some purple shorts?"

Sebastian smirked. "Tempting... But no."

Kurt made an incoherent noise as he leaned forward, elbows on the table.

"Please tell me! I wanna knooooow."

"Ah, ah!"

Kurt pouted.

"But what if we go as the same hero?"

Sebastian pretended to be in thought when really, all he could think about was Kurt's bottom lip sticking out and how much he'd love to just bite and suck on it –

"Se_bas_tian!"

"I don't think you'll go as the same person as me."

Kurt looked incredulous as he sipped his coffee.

"If you say so..."

"Why don't you tell me what you're going as?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm, I don't think so..." Kurt chuckled.

"Are you going as a female character?"

Kurt scoffed, and then proceeded to thump Sebastian's forehead.

"Ow!"

-x-

"Oh my God, Mercedes, what if it's too much? What if Sebastian is repulsed and then I'll never have a shot with him? What if – "

"_Boo, you need to calm down!_" Mercedes said over the phone. "_I advise you and Finn leave to come pick me and Berry up. It's a long drive to Westerville._"

Kurt sighed. "You're right. I'll come now. See you soon, Cedes."

Kurt pulled his black mask on and hurried down the steps while yelling, "I'm about to leave without you, Finn!"

"Dude, no! Hold on!"

Kurt laughed as he slammed the front door particularly loud to scare Finn. He waited in the car and soon the passenger door opened with a distressed looking Asgardian.

"I thought you had already left. Jesus, Kurt."

Kurt snorted at Finn's costume.

"I can't. I'm just a petty human, and you'd destroy me," he joked. "Nice wig."

Finn brushed locks of blond out of his face.

"You're one to talk. What the hell are you wearing? Those aren't even pants!"

"Shut up! And get your stupid hammer out of my face!"

* * *

Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes all pulled up to the Anderson residence in Kurt's car fifteen minutes after the party started. It was already in full swing, the house bright and loud.

They walked at a very fast pace, the crisp and cold air cutting at them like knives.

Blaine greeted them at the door. He was wearing blue skinny jeans with red underwear over them, red shoes, a Superman shirt, and a red cape.

"You guys look great! Loving the hair, Finn."

Finn flipped his blond locks and raised his hammer.

"Thank you, human!"

Rachel frowned. "Why didn't you go as Batman? Do you not see me dressed up as Batwoman?"

"Thor is freakin' awesome. Why didn't you go as Sif? Besides, Kurt wouldn't have let me be Batman anyway."

Now the couple were arguing, and the other three decided to move away from their bickering.

"Wow, Kurt. You look really, _really_ good," Blaine whispered, staring at the bottom half of Kurt.

"Um, thanks," Kurt muttered as he flushed red, just a little uncomfortable as his ex-boyfriend stared at him in a lustful manner. "I think I'm gonna go get a drink..."

Kurt made a quick dash away from Blaine and headed to the kitchen. Even though he and Blaine had broken up a while ago, it was still sometimes weird staying friends.

_It'll get better with time_, Kurt thought with a sigh.

Kurt made his way into the kitchen where teenagers were chugging down alcohol. Kurt opted for the hot apple cider off to the side.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's your name?"

A slightly taller boy sidled up to Kurt, backing him up against the wall.

"_Sebastian?_" Kurt shouted.

The boy quickly took off the plastic red mask he was wearing.

"_Kurt?_" Sebastian shouted back.

Kurt pushed his black mask up.

Sebastian quickly stepped away.

"_Shit._ Sorry, Kurt."

"It's fine," Kurt muttered as he slipped his mask back on.

"I, uh... I really like your costume," Sebastian said nervously.

Kurt glanced down at his attire. He was currently wearing a yellow cape, a tight green shirt with a tight red vest over it that had an iron-on "R". He also had on green gloves and green Converse shoes. What seemed to be catching everyone's attention were the extremely tight, short green shorts he was wearing. To be honest, they barely covered his ass.

"Thanks. I like yours, too."

Kurt motioned to Sebastian's costume, his eyes never quite meeting the other's.

"Yeah. I love me some spandex," Sebastian joked.

Kurt giggled.

"Where did you even get this?"

"My brother went as Spiderman to a costume party once."

Kurt nodded. Then, "I'm just gonna... go."

He moved around Sebastian, his face burning. He quickly disposed his cup of cider and made his way to the living room where everyone was dancing.

Luckily, there was an empty seat on the couch. Kurt plopped down next to Tina who was making out with Mike.

_Could be worse_, Kurt thought.

Just then, a girl scantily clad in purple sat down on Kurt's lap.

"I've been looking everywhere for my Robin," she whispered in what was supposed to be seductive but only made Kurt cringe.

"What?"

The girl pouted and scooted closer to Kurt, wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck.

"I'm Starfire tonight. And you're my Robin."

Kurt found it hard to reply when this auburn haired bimbo was trying to suffocate him with her obviously fake boobs.

"Um, _Starfire_, I'm not your Robin tonight."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Let me put it this way... If Christian Bale was here, I'd be sucking his dick."

The persistent girl relented and moved off of Kurt's lap, but not before saying, "If you need someone to kiss at midnight, I'm your girl."

She wiggled her fingers and blew him a kiss.

Kurt was horrified. Then he heard a maniacal laugh from beside him.

"You witnessed all of that?" Kurt shouted to Sebastian.

Sebastian only nodded before holding his hand out.

"C'mon, you're my Robin tonight."

Kurt bit his lip but took Sebastian's red gloved hand.

They moved into the middle of the dance floor, Kurt's hands perched on Sebastian's broad shoulders as they danced.

And when Sebastian rolled his hips, Kurt thought he was going to pass out.

"I'm – I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled before pushing his way through the many dancers.

He heard his name being called but he kept running up the stairs till he was locked in the thankfully empty bathroom.

_What am I doing? What is _he_ doing?_ Kurt thought.

"Kurt, open up! Kurt, please!"

Sebastian kept pounding on the door but Kurt slid down onto the sleek tiled floor. He pressed his head against the door.

"Sebastian, stop."

"Kurt, talk to me. Did I do something?"

Kurt sighed, a few tears sliding down his face.

"Just go away," Kurt said.

"No! Tell me what I did."

Kurt pulled his legs towards him, wrapping his arms around them as he huddled into a ball.

"You're messing with me because you know I like you."

"Wait, what? Kurt, open up."

"Just. Go. Away."

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair impatiently. He sat down against the door.

"I'm not leaving," he said as he fiddled with his mask.

"Thirty seconds!" a girl screeched from the living room.

"Why don't you go get a New Year's kiss, Sebastian? Just leave me alone."

"Are you fucking stupid? _I like you_. I want to kiss _you_ tonight," Sebastian said exasperatedly.

The doorknob made a turn and the bathroom door opened.

Sebastian quickly got to his feet, ready to go off on Kurt.

The he heard a faint "one!" from the living room and now soft lips were on his and _wow_, this was really nice.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, one of his hands tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Sebastian immediately kissed back, bringing his red gloved hands to cup Kurt's face.

Kurt's tongue slid in between Sebastian's lips and both boys nearly groaned.

But then the taller of the two pulled away and whispered, "You're an idiot." with such a fond smile.

"Less talking, more kissing," Kurt mumbled as he pulled Sebastian back to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The day someone draws Spiderman!Sebastian or Robin!Kurt is the day I die tbh.


End file.
